ABC Sekolah
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Drabble tentang kehidupan di sekolah. Jangan lupa, pesantren juga sekolah. Mungkin genre menipu...


Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime, sisanya punya pemilikmasing-masing.

Ringkasan

Drabble _tentang kehidupan di sekolah. Jangan lupa, pesantren juga sekolah._

DARI AUTHOR

_Terima kasih telah mampir dan membaca! Senang sekali bisa kembali ke _fandom _ini :'D Banyak penggunaan bahasa lu-gue, _OOC, _garing, _hints_¸dan kesesatan lainnya. _Author _ membutuhkan kritik dan saran agar bisa lebih berkembang dan lebih TATAKAE*_bow* _Selamat berpuasa bagi yang berpuasa, dan selamat berlibur untuk siswa-siswi yang baru ambil rapor! :D _

Selamat Membaca!

**A untuk Alasan**

"Jaeger."

"Iya."

Ketua OSIS menatap siswa kelas sepuluh bernama Eren dengan bosan sekaligus kesal.

"Bulan Juli kamu nyolong sendal saya," katanya menahan marah, "bulan ini kamu merusak pintu ruang OSIS -"

"Sudah saya bilang, bukan saya yang nyolong sendal anda, dan tadi ada yang mengunci Armin di dalam –"

"Kakak OSIS punya kunci."

"Semua sudah pulang."

"Penjaga sekolah pasti punya kunci," ujar Levi geram, "kenapa sih kamu selalu mencari masalah dengan OSIS? Kamu dendam pada kami?!"

"Karena semakin banyak saya bermasalah dengan OSIS, semakin sering pula saya bertemu Anda!"

Ups, keceplosan.

**B untuk Biologi**

"Kalian terlambat mengumpulkan laporan praktikum kemarin," ujar Pak Keith, guru biologi, " hukumannya, pada praktikum sekarang kalian harus gunakan ini."

Ia memberikan toples tertutup berselubung koran kepada Connie –ketua kelompok.

Sasha menatap toples dengan bingung, "Kenapa hukumannya sangat menguntungkan?"

"Entahlah," Krista mengangkat bahu, "Pak Keith terlalu baik. Ayo kita keluarkan dan masukkan ke dalam tabung berisi air…"

Ketika Connie membuka toples, langsung terdengar jeritan Sasha dan Krista yang kabur dari meja mereka. Makhluk di dalam toples terbang dan hinggap di bahu Reiner yang pingsan di tempat. Dari meja kelompok sebelah mereka, Armin ikut menjerit , "AAAH –KELOMPOK REINER BAWA KECOA!"

**C untuk Curhat**

"Mikasa, umm... aku mau curhat."

"Boleh saja."

Sasha menghela napas dan memelankan suaranya, "Begini. Aku -aku... sebenarnya aku -uhuk- suka sama... Jean. Cuma, dia 'kan suka kamu... tapi aku nggak mau saingan sama kamu."

"Ya sudah," Mikasa tersenyum, "cincailaah. Tetep tatakaeya."

Esok harinya, banyak orang berkumpul di depan kelas Sasha. Ramai sekali, Sasha sampai sulit masuk lewat pintu kelas. Di tengah keramaian itu ada Jean dan Mikasa.

"Mina, ada apa sih di luar?"

"Kamu terlambat sekali," ujarnya gembira, "tadi Jean nembak Mikasa. Terus mereka jadian, deh!"

**D untuk Dugaan**

Aku mendatangi ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah sendirian untuk menemuinya.

"Kamu, Jaeger? Mau apa lagi denganku?"

Dugaan pertama, dia menyukaiku.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu."

Dugaan kedua, dia menolakku karena menyukai orang lain.

"Kau sedang bicara denganku."

Dugaan ketiga, dia menolakku karena ingin fokus dengan sekolah dan kehidupan OSIS-nya.

Lalu kukatakan bahwa aku menyukainya dan ingin ia pergi denganku pada 14 Februari nanti. Ekspresi dinginnya berubah terkejut dalam sepersekian detik.

"Aku kagum dengan keberanianmu, Jaeger. Namun... maaf. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

"Apa –"

"Eren Jaeger," Levi menghela napas, "aku ini nijikon akut, cintaku hanya untuk Madoka-chan."

Astaga, ini di luar dugaan.

**E untuk Eren**

"Nomor satu menyamping, empat huruf," aku mengerjakan soal TTS yang dibuatkan Mikasa untukku, "angka setelah lima. E-N-A-M Gampang."

Nomor dua menyamping memiliki huruf terakhir di dua kotak di bawah huruf 'e' soal pertama.

"Ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan," aku memasang cengiran, "Levi –oh, R-I-V-A-I-L-L-E."

Di bawah huruf 'e' kata 'Rivaille' adalah huruf pertama untuk soal nomor tiga menyamping.

"Makanan utama bangsa Asia, hm... beras? Oh bukan. N-A-S-I."

Nomor satu menurun adalah nomor terakhir.

"Orang yang disukai Mikasa," bacaku bingung, "lho, mana aku tahu? Coba lihat. E-kosong-E-N. Hmm, sepertinya aku kenal orang ini -siapa ya? E-?-E-N."..?

**F untuk Fujoshi**

'Namaku Connie Springer.

Semua menyangka bahwa aku menyukai Sasha. Aku selalu bersamanya di kantin sekolah. Di kelas aku satu meja dengannya. Padahal…

…aku menyukai seniorku di klub basket. Pandangannya dingin. Dia cuek sekali. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik topengnya, tersembunyi seorang _gentleman_ yang bahkan membuat aku terpesona.

Jean Kirchstein, XI IPS 1. Ketika ia menggendongku ke ruang UKS karena bolanya menghantam kepalaku sampai aku pusing, rasanya dunia adalah surga... MENCARI INSPIRASI. HINTS JEANXCONNIE SUSAH DICARI!'

Mata Connie membelalak lebar saat membaca paragraf singkat itu, yang tak sengaja ia temukan di salah satu dokumen berlabel 'RLF-donotreadthis3' di _laptop_ Mikasa.

**G untuk Geografi**

Hidup sebagai joki andalan angkatan itu… seru. Gue biasa jokiin temen-temen ngerjain ulangan _online. _Klien gue bisa anak IPA ato bahkan anak IPS yang mager.

"Yo," salah satu klien gue menyapa, "gimana ulangan geografi gue semalem, Pet?"

"Eh –Ian…" gue jawab dengan suara pelan karena malu, "gue cuma dapet delapan."

"Woles, yang penting KKM lewat," Ian Dietrich ngeluarin uang pembayaran jasa joki buat gue, "nih, sesuai perjanjian."

Gue kecewa, kenapa bisa ngasih Ian nilai lebih bagus. Dia 'kan temen gue.

"Udahlaah. Ambil aja duitnya, gak gue kurangin."

"Gak usah bayar deh," gue senyum, "lain kali gue belajar geografi lebih rajin."

**H untuk Hantu**

Lampu kelas-kelas sebelas IPA masih menyala. Sudah dua kali aku memutari lantai tiga dan di dalam kelas IPA-B masih terlihat siluet guru yang tengah menulis di papan tulis. Semua kantin sudah tutup dan semua lampu mati kecuali kelas-kelas sebelas IPA.

Tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide bagus saat aku menuruni tangga untuk pulang, "Mungkin guru itu punya makanan untuk dibagi."

Aku kembali ke kelas IPA-B dan menyadari bahwa guru itu tidak lagi menulis. Penasaran, pandanganku menembus kaca jendela kelas.

Wajah sepucat kertas berbibir biru muncul di depan kaca. Darah mengalir dari mata putihnya, mulutnya muntah darah dan belatung, rahangnya jatuh -

"AAAAH!"

**I untuk Inggris**

'...every island has different features and culture, which makes our country rich of ethnics, tourist attractions, bussiness areas, and nature resources."

Kalau teks itu dibaca Mikasa, jadinya begini.

"..._eberii airando hasu difuran fiichasu ando karuchaa, hichi mekusu awaa kantori richi oohu ettonikusu,tourisu attorakkuchonsu, bushiinesu areaasu, ando nachuaa rishoushasu_."

Connie menahan tawa, "Ya ampun, sudah satu semester lewat, tapi Bahasa Inggrisnya masih aneh juga."

"Dia orang Jepang, Connie. Lidahnya memang seperti itu."

"Dia nggak bisa bedain 'R' sama 'L', itu konyol."

Tiba-tiba penghapus papan tulis terbang mengenai bahuku, disusul kapur putih yang menyambit kepala botak Connie.

**J untuk Joki**

"Bertholdt," jam enam pagi gue nelpon dia sambil teler, "gue kebanjiran order jokiin makalah sama ulangan _online_. Bantuin gua."

"Berapa?"

"Sepuluh makalah, semuanya dikumpulin besok. Ulangan fisika tujuh orang, kimia lima, Jerman tiga. Padahal gue belom ulangan _e-learning_ matematika. Makalah dan esai gue juga belom beres."

"Anjrit."

Gue nego sama dia. Gila nggak, dia mau ngerjain semua tugas makalah.

Jam sembilan malem, urusan gue beres. Gue masuk ke kosannya. Pintunya gak dikunci. Bertholdt tergeletak lemes di depan laptopnya. Semua kerjaannya udah kelar… karena dia ketiduran, gue cuma bisa senyum dan ngepuk-puk rambut dia.

"Makasih Bertl, _my savior_."

**K untuk K-POP Versus J-POP**

"SNSD lebih _moe_!"

"Enak aja, _moe _itu milik AKB48! Kalian nge-_copy idol group _yang sejuta kali lebih bermutu, tapi gagal!"

"Kata siapa?! SNSD tuh seratus kali lebih kece, fansnya bukan di Korea doang!"

"Muka operasi plastik aja bangga, udahlah! Contohlah AKB48 yang cantiknya natural!"

"SNSD!"

"AKB48!"

Gue gak sengaja ngelewatin tempat berantem Connie yang pro SNSD dan Jean yang cinta mati sama AKB48. Mike, Marco, Bertholdt, dan Reiner hanya tertawa ngeliat mereka.

"Eren, sini cepetan," perintah Jean, "mendingan AKB48 atau SNSD?!"

Gue kaget dan spontan jawab, "MENDING COBOY JUNIOR!"

**L untuk Levi**

_"Gue nggak mau banyak cincong, intinya... semoga lo bahagia selalu."_

_"Congrats Leviii, akhirnya lu bisa hidup selama tujuh belas tahun tanpa jadi gila! Traktirannya gua tunggu~"_

_"Levi, ini Petra! HBD yaa!"_

_"Selamat milad ya Ketos, semoga gua langgeng ama Petra. Hahaha canda, WYATB Bos!"_

_"Rivaille! Gue Jean, ketua angkatan kelas sepuluh, ngewakilin angkatan gue buat ngucapin HBD... waketang, mau ngomong gak?"_

_"..."_ (Mikasa diam, kamera mengarah ke Armin dan Eren).

_"HBD, Kak Levi..."_

_"Makin kece ya Kak. Hmmm... Love you. "_

_"CIEEE EREEEEN!"_

Sudah lima puluh kali video dua menit itu ditonton Levi pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas.

**M untuk Makalah**

Ymir melempar beberapa buku referensi tugas makalahnya yang ia cari sepanjang waktu istirahat ke atas meja teman sebangkunya, "Woi Annie! Gabut melulu lo! Bantu gue dikit kenapa?!"

"Gue lagi bikin PR."

"Menurut lo gue gak punya PR ya?!"

"Kerjain lah."

"Gue sengaja nunda ngerjain PR biar makalah sialan kita cepet selesai. Udah gue cariin referensi banyak, udah gue bikinin kajian teori sama angket, lo malah..."

"Referensi? Angket? Emang topik dan tema makalah kita udah disetujuin Bu Rico?"

Ymir yang kesal menarik kerah baju Annie, "Jadi belum lo konsultasiin?!"

"Harus banget gua ya."

"ANNIE!"

**N untuk Nilai**

Gue menatap lembar ulangan gue dengan galau –gatau mesti marah ato nangis. Seumur hidup gue sibuk sama OSIS, gak pernah gue dapet nilai kimia segitu!

"Yah, Ketua OSIS nilai kimianya 42… mau jadi apaan? Gak malu sama adek kelas?"

"Bacot, Kacamata Aneh!" Gue kasih cewek itu _death glare_, "emang nilai lo sendiri berapa sih?!"

Hanji masang senyum lebar yang bikin gue pengen muntah, "Nilai gua 43 dongs."

"G*bl*k –nilai lo gak jauh beda sama nilai gue, jangan ngejek."

"Seenggaknya nilai gua di atas lo!"

Irvin datang menengahi, "Makanya, bergurulah sama gue."

"NILAI LO BERAPA?!"

"Gatau, gue belum ulangan…"

**O untuk Obrolan Pagi**

"...iya, Mikasa yang itu katanya anak _yakuza_."

"Masa sih? Mikasa yang _tatakae_?"

"Katanya dia sepupunya Kak Levi..."

"Gila, Levi aja lebih ngeri daripada _yakuza._"

"Tau nggak, masa katanya Kak Levi ditembak Kak Irvin."

"Kak Levi bukannya _nijikon_?"

"Aduhhh, OTP-ku cepatlah bersatu!"

"Lho terus Kak Petra sama Kak Hanji sama siapa..."

"Entahlah ya!

"Kak Hanji kemarin masuk ruang BK lagi! Katanya dia bereksperimen bikin pohon berbuah Y*pi di lab biologi."

"Eren juga ke BK! Dia habis tonjok-tonjokan sama Jean kemarin."

"Pantes dia didepak dari klub futsal."

"Pagi anak-anak!"

"Pagi, Pastor Nick!"

"Sudah cukup ngobrolnya? Memulai pelajaran hari ini, ayo kita berdoa..."

**P untuk Proposal**

Irvin masuk ke kelas yang nyaris kosong, "Siang."

"Kamu mau apa?" ujar Levi kesal di mejanya, "Aku sibuk mengecek proposal-proposal sampah ini sebelum kutandatangani."

"Setujui saja semua."

"Aku membandingkan skala prioritas kegiatan dan ekskul apa yang mengadakan, jangan sampai bentrok dengan agenda sekolah."

"Kalau begitu," Irvin mengeluarkan selembar kertas dilipat empat kali kepada Levi sebelum meninggalkan kelas, "tolong setujui proposalku."

"Proposal apaan ini –Irvin!"

Kesal ditinggal sendiri, Levi membuka lipatan kertas dan membaca isinya. Selain tulisan tangan Irvin, selembar tiket bioskop untuk film pukul enam sore ada di dalamnya.

_Hanya kau dan aku. Pukul lima sore di gerbang sekolah._

**Q untuk Quran**

"Mas Joko," ujar Sasha, "katanya Mas sering nyolong sendalnya Pak Ustad."

Joko kesedak teh tawar.

"Udahlah Mas, nyolong itu dosa," suara Sasha jadi memelas, "kalo mau beli barang ya nabung… Sasha nggak suka Mas Joko diomongin terus…"

Joko masuk ke dalam warungnya, mengambil Al-Quran, dan memberikannya ke Sasha.

"Sha, Mas Joko juga tau kalo nyolong itu haram," kata Joko kesemsem, "tapi kalo yang ini sih, Demi Allah, Mas Joko beli pake duit sendiri... ambil."

Sasha mengambil Quran itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya yang ditulisi Joko kecil-kecil.

'_Semakin bertambah umur, semakin sering dibaca ya Qurannya. Untuk kamu dari Joko Krisnanto.'_

**R untuk Ramalan Mimpi**

Aku sering mendapat mimpi aneh. Saking anehnya mimpi itu, aku tak berani cerita ke orang-orang.

"Nanti Ymir sendirian di rumah, ya?"

Semalam aku melihat diriku gagal menghentikan ibu Ymir membakar rumahnya sendiri. Lalu wanita itu kabur, meninggalkan aku yang terperangkap di rumah Ymir bersama kobaran api...

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Hati-hati ya," aku meninggalkan Ymir dan masuk ke mobil untuk diantar ke tempat les.

Esok pagi, aku tak sengaja membaca berita utama koran langganan ayah di meja.

_Kebakaran Hebat di Blok X Menewaskan Seorang Siswi SMA Trost._

Aku langsung menangis. Setahuku, satu-satunya siswi sekolahku yang tinggal di Blok X hanya... Ymir!

**S untuk Sekolah**

Tiga tahun terlewat.

"Gue lulus!"

"Eren! Armin peringkat satu UN sekolah kita, lho!"

Sengaja aku menjauh dari papan pengumuman yang disesaki teman-teman seangkatan, menuju pinggir lapangan sekolah.

Kupandangi seluruh gedung sekolah lalu kupejamkan mata. Kubiarkan memoriku memutar setiap adegan yang kualami di sini. Sekolah bukanlah sekedar guru dan ulangan... rasanya baru kemarin aku mendaftar ke sekolah ini bersama ayah.

Seseorang mencengkeram dan mengguncang keras bahuku hingga aku membuka mataku. Aku ada di kelas, tapi tak ada murid lain. Di depanku ada Bertholdt. Ada suara Reiner –

"...Annie, bangun Annie, udah bel pulang. Besok baru hari kedua MOS, jangan mati dulu..."

**T untuk Telat**

"Pak, bukain pager..."

"Kamu udah telat tiga kali, pulang sana!"

"Saya telat gara-gara angkotnya isi bensin kelamaan!"

"Bukan urusan saya!"

"Saya pelajar, Pak!"

Satpam sekolah tak mau kalah, "Saya juga tahu! Pulang, Arlert!"

Armin membuka buku undang-undang negaranya untuk ditunjukkan kepada satpam tersebut, "Nih Bapak liat, menurut pasal ini menuntut ilmu adalah hak asasi manusia, Pak!"

"Ya terus apa hubungannya sama kerjaan saya?!"

"Berarti Bapak merebut hak asasi saya, dan saya bisa lapor polisi biar Bapak dipenjara loh!"

Satpam itu berpikir sejenak, "...hmm, benar juga kamu. Maafkan Bapak, besok jangan telat!"

Armin Arlert berhasil masuk ke sekolah.

**U untuk Utang**

Hari pembagian rapor besok. Akan tetapi semua siswa terlihat santai. Baik Jean dan Marco yang adu FIFA di laptop Eren, Crista yang baca novel, dan Armin yang berburu skor tertinggi _game _2048.

"Lo kok panik gitu sih, Sha," tanya Connie, "selo aja, masih semester satu. Lagian lo pinter kok, gak mungkin jadi veteran*…"

Sasha diam saja sambil memeluk lutut di sudut kelas, mengacuhkan Connie.

"B –besok, gue mesti bayar utang di kantin… tapi gapunya duit. Kalo nggak, semester depan gue gak boleh jajan lagi."

"Gue pinjemin duit deh, lo ngutang berapa duit sih emang?"

"Tiga juta lebih…"

**V untuk Virus**

"Liat Pet," Hanji menunjukkan layar _laptop-_nya, "gue bikin virus komputer."

"Idih ngapain?"

"Mau gue sebar," gadis itu tersenyum bangga, "efeknya, layar _laptop_ lu bakal banjir huruf _random_."

"Gak bisa dipake dong? Kok jahat banget sih..."

"Tenang aja, udah gue set biar korbannya cuma orang yang suka buka situs berkonten dewasa."

Sebulan kemudian, di rumah siswa di satu sekolah yang sama bernama Bertholdt Fubar...

"Suer deh," ujar anak laki-laki berambut pirang sambil membanting laptopnya di meja, "gak ngerti lagi sama laptop gue!"

"Kenapa?"

"Nih, lo liat! Masa tiap lima belas menit selalu _full_ huruf _unlimited_?! Gak berhenti lagi, selama lima menit!"

**W untuk Warnet**

Kalau Connie, Ymir, dan Sasha muncul di warnet, semua orang pasti akan nonton mereka bertiga bertarung di dunia WOTA2.

"Semangat, Ymir," ujar Krista (anak pemilik warnet dan _supporter_ Ymir), "ini kubawakan camilan."

"Gue mau, dari semalem belum makan nih!"

"Lu nginep di sini lagi, Con?"

"Ya!"

"Gak takut disamperin bokap lo lagi?"

"Selo, gue bilangnya ikut pelatihan KompuKlub."

Mendadak seorang pria bertubuh besar berkepala botak ditutup peci hitam muncul di depan pintu warnet yang terbuka. Wajahnya garang dan tangannya membawa tongkat bambu.

"Mana Connie?! Mana?!" Seruannya mengheningkan seluruh warnet, terutama saat ia menghampiri anaknya, "Heh, pulang lo, ngaji! Maksiat melulu!"

**X untuk X**

"...jadi kalau kasusnya kayak begini, nilai 'x'-nya mesti dicari lalu dimasukkan ke fungsi yang pertama... gampang 'kan, Jean? Jean?"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya terlihat bosan dan mengantuk, "Hm, hm."

"Duh," Armin menghela napas, "penjelasanku susah dimengerti, ya..."

"Tidak, tidak," kata Jean lagi, buru-buru, "aku ngerti kok. Cari turunannya, cari si 'x', lalu masukkan ke fungsi pertama. OK. Armin pintar sekali menjelaskannya."

Faktanya adalah Jean merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mampu memperoleh pemahaman dari metode pengajaran matematika ala Armin -yang biasanya tak bisa dicerna orang lain.

"Hebat, kamu bisa mengerti..."

Mungkin karena... faktor 'x' di antara mereka berdua?

**Y untuk Yuk, Buta!**

"Yang mau ikut maen, ke koridor depan!"

Beberapa anak keluar mengikuti Connie sambil ngakak. Udah SMA masih kayak anak kecil. Gue tadinya gak mau ikutan, tapi pas ngeliat Mikasa ikut...

"Eh gue ikutan deh."

"Jean buta!"

Gue sengajain ngiket dasi gue di mata gak terlalu kenceng. Siapa tau nangkep Mikasa.

Hup!

Tangan gue berhasil nangkep orang setelah kejar-kejaran. Gue cengkeram pergelangan orang itu, gue raba kepalanya.

"Lu pendek banget, pasti Armin, ya!"

"Jean –"

"Bukan. Lu pasti... EREN!"

Pas gue buka dasi yang nutupin mata gue, langsung buru-buru gue lepasin orang itu.

"Eh –Kak Levi... s -sori, becanda doang, Kak..."

**Z untuk ZONK!**

"Oioi," teriak Connie semangat di depan layar komputer, "siswa pertukaran budaya tahun ini udah diumumin!"

Eren ikut berteriak karena iapun mendaftar dan mengikuti tesnya, "Mana?!"

Lab komputer menjadi riuh lantaran nyaris seluruh siswa mampu membuka situs tersebut dan melihat nama-nama yang mereka kenal berhasil lolos seleksi.

"Kak Petra ke Korea Selatan, kyaaa!" Sasha dan Mina _fangirling _bersama.

"Reiner," gumam Bertholdt lemas, "ke Kanada... jauh banget."

"Bengong aja lu," ujar Eren kepada Jean, "gue gak lolos nih! Lo gimana?!"

"Gue lolos sih, tapi..."

"*njr*t! Ke mana lu ntar?! Orang kayak lu aja bisa, masa gue enggak!"

"...gue, gue dikirim ke Zimbabwe..."

ABC Sekolah, Selesai.

KETERANGAN

*Veteran : sebutan untuk siswa yang tidak naik kelas.


End file.
